Treble's Brewing: Album 3
by TRBLCLFF
Summary: Out of the tutorial mode and into the extreme with the trio of teams. With all of the basics out of the way and the unknown possessing more of a dark undertone than at first, the teams and their allies still hold strong. Tristin is just living by the days of action with his team, and the two teams of his bros. Livin la muy vida loca.
1. Track 1

I was sipping some tea in the silence and was recording the beat. I finished and said "I'll think some lyrics for that later." She said "That's just his style, every new battle is a song in his mind, so he keeps the movements to a point where the rhythm is smooth." I said "Life is it's own song, but would the person listening rather here melodramatic piano, or soothing Lyre." He said "I prefer harpsichord." I said "A good substitute for piano, though when my brothers and I play, Gold is the one working the turntables, Quain is the bassist, and I'm the main guitarist. We all act as vocals, though depending on what genre we aim for, who does vocals varies." and we got into musical debate. He said "So you think you can play better than me." and I replied "You're on." as Rivera said "Oh dear lords help us now, this is about to go down."

He got his as I said "Time for musical battle. as he strummed something cliche I almost dozed off. I said "Sorry, that was so generic I almost fell asleep. Now, my turn." as I strummed a good one. He lost as I said "King of the strings." and Rivera sat by me. I put my tail around her. She smiled and was squeezing me as I smiled. I asked "Anyone else willing to kill hundreds of grimm for a taco?" and he said "Now that you mention it, I am quite famished." Rivera said "Leave this to him. There's a reason Laila says we never go for take out." as I went to perform culinary magic. I was dicing everything in order of how it was in my head and when I finished, I said "And voila, culinary art." as I served it. Her mother said "Quite a delightful aroma." and we dug in. He asked "So if I'm not wrong, the people you refer to as brothers are the leaders of GTER and QRTT?" as I said "Yup, believe me, we all have good stories on each other." as he seemed intrigued.

I said "My favorite is when Gold was first active. The first thing he did was put on a dress and called it a man skirt. Quain was the one programming him so I just left the room to laugh." as I projected it from my hand. They were busting their guts and I said "After that was fixed, his language system malfunctioned and he was yelling Espana for a week." and everyone was laughing. I said "Ah, good times, good times. Then again, watching him fall in love with the general's most recent robotic model was golden." He said "You mean the robot he calls Crystal." and I said "Yup, it was blatantly obvious from minute one." Rivera said "At the time, his only known extra programming was music so it was unfamiliar to him how to feel romance. The result, his circuit board fried." as we were having some great comedic moments.

After lunch, we left and I said "Nice people." as she said "Not really, I call it suffocating." as I said "Yeah, what do you think my other hand was doing. I swapped your dads shampoo for hair removal." as it climbed back on. I said "Have fun next time talking to the baldy." as she laughed. We were riding back and I said "Feels good to meet new people and prove the better skills you have over them." and she put her arms around me as I kissed her cheek. I said "Heh, looking over the seas, makes me wonder some things. Eh, I'll just write them down." She said "Don't start being existential or multiverse theorem, our team needs it's leader, fearless, witty, and super sweet." I said "Beat me to my own punch, not used to that." She said "It's easy when one knows another as well as we know each other." I said "And this is the point where it becomes a drama, no thank you." as she giggled and the boat docked. I said "Race you back." and she said "You're on." as we started running.


	2. Track 2

I needed to clear my mind and went to the balcony while everyone was sleeping to play some melodies, but my rhythm was missing. I got off key, missed beats, and couldn't play the right notes. Clement came out and asked "How goes the music?" I said "Something is keeping me from playing the melody I have in mind." as I tried and failed twice. He sat and said "Let me guess, anger for whoever destroyed the academy, confusion on what's happening next, lost paranoia to protect those close to you." and I said "About so." He said "Guess that's natural when one leaves what is the normal, but playing solo is not the right choice when one is lost. It is better to play WITH the people that care, not FOR them." as I strummed it perfectly and said "Thanks." as he replied "No problem T." as I went to rest. Rivera was awake and asked "You okay?" as I replied "Yeah, just needed to clear my mind. Guess I did get a bit existential, but all of that is behind me." as she gave me a tight hug. I said "I love you too." and tucked in next to her. She said "Good to hear, our leader is needed here and not in the clouds." as I chuckled and dozed off.

I was practicing some music with Gold and he asked "What's gotten you so hyped up?" I said "I don't know, just woke up with energy to burn." as he said "Though I've still yet to figure out the one question, how you're a grey wolf yet your fur is white with blue streaks." I said "I don't know, dad has his navy hair, mom had silver fur, so you ask me." and Clement said "We have a task at hand." as I said "Yeah, time to rock." as I got into my battle gear and said "Team TRBL." Gold and his team were prepared as he said "Team GTER." and we left for our appointed task. We arrived and I saw a face I didn't want to see. I was breaking my own mind and said "Kill, kill, kill." as dad was pulling me back. Rivera asked "What's going on." Dad said "When he said divorced, it was more like she left, so seeing her isn't a great sight." as this guy came up. He said "Well, nice to see I have an opponent who know something about class." as I stepped up. He said "Bruno Ares." and I said "Tristin Atlanta. though the trilby isn't working, try a flamenco." and he said "True, thought it would, when its just a discount fedora."

He pulled out his techno board and said "Key Strike." as I stringed up and said "River Web, on 1, 2, 3..." and we were in the midst of our battle. He said "I'll give you credit, since this is a rivalry, I can at least smirk to see my rival has a sense of compassion for his team." and I said "While we both couldn't give a damn about yours." as he said "Sure, you know what they aim for, go stop them." as he let me follow them. I said "Heads up." and landed. She said "Careless aren't you." as I said "It's from my mother's side. Oh, this is purely golden." as I was howling in laughter. She asked "What's so funny?" and I said "You think, you honestly think you posses the midnight's emotion." as I roped her. She said "You wouldn't harm your own mother would you." I said "You stopped being my mother when you walked out on family for power. You have no right under the family, and you know what, I really couldn't give two shits if you lived or died."

She broke out and managed a fight but I said "It's all in my name, Atlanta. Based from the hero Atalanta, a female in a time when all heroes were male. So even if luck were to like you, you still have no chance. Besides, you forgot what the grand power of the wolf faunus is, I mastered it." as I let my mind go barbaric with my mind set on her. Dad came down and said "Son, stop." as I held myself together." He said "You have to humiliate her first." as I tied her up and drew on her face. He said "Yup, do more." and I let out a howl as she was terrified and slipped out. I said "Oh, well I hope she dies." as I went through the gate. I said "Hmm, almost looks like a bangle." as I slipped it on and felt OP. I took it off and said "Can't control, that, yet." as we went back up. I said "Hey guys." and collapsed on my knees. Rivera caught me and I said "Well, I have this." and Clement said "That's good enough for today." as Rivera said "Guys, help me out." as Laila said "Well, your rival left as soon as you went down there, so this is getting interesting." I said "Laila, these jokes are too hard for me to stand." as she high fived and I fell asleep.


	3. Track 3

I woke up and saw Rivera looking over me. I said "Victory." as she held me gently. Gold asked "Bro, do you have the imagined tracks?" and I said "Yup, let's record, though we'd need a pianist." as Laila pushed Rivera to us. I said "Cool, let me get them all written down." as I was able to do so in 5 minutes. He said "Woah, we'll need Q for this." as he opened a gate and Q fell through with his team. He asked "Music?" and I nodded. I had to spill some things to him and he said "Let's fuckin rock." as we set up. Gold had the E-drums ready up. Laila asked "Wait, how do you play a female voice when all three of you are males." so I did the notes in female and said "I have quite a high vocal range. 3, 2, 1, go.." as we got the notes on the first try. We got through the slowed down portion and nailed the final round. I said "Nice bros." as we high fived. Laila asked "Wha, how, whaa?" I said "In actuality, I learned that just to tick off aunt G." as I cut off my wolf tail hair.

Gold said "New dawn, no childish naivete for peace, just a wolf ready to hunt." as I said "Peace is here right now, but I digress. What took so long Q?" He said "Our ship got detoured by hurricane so we had to wait for it to pass. This makes it easy." as I said "Fair enough." as Laila asked "Then which of you 3 is the best dancer?" as we all smiled. Dad said "You shouldn't have asked him that?" as I said "Gold, you know which one." and he said "You're on." and Clement said "This will be interesting, anyone have popcorn." as dad passed it. I said "Spin it." as we were doing a dance off till dinner. I said "Gold almost fried and Q gave up, so I win by default." as we washed up before sitting down to eat. Bazil said "Well, definitely outworks the rest of us." as Rivera was resting on my shoulder. I said "A joke in Laila's sense, we have a writer that makes peace, then chaos, then peace, inconsistent yet with character development."

She said "Truth." Bazil asked "What kind of development?" and she said "Big howling answer, right there." as I said "She's referring to Rita and I." as Gold asked "Then how do you update character for a machine?" She said "Quain can just program something new. Or you can reprogram yourself." as he went into standby. Q said "Jeez, gonna be all night with this." as he got his tools and started working. I said "Good luck with that, I'll be working the music." as I pulled out my laptop. I said "The process is easy, and that'll be the last on that rock album." as we released it. Q said "Yeah, we don't release 1 at a time to make a quick pay, we do it all at once, so no one but us knows what people should expect. From instrumentals of classic style to heavy metal, every genre has been tackled." Rivera asked "Play emo rock please." as I played it and said "Believe me, the the controversy over Red Sea's Anguish was heavy. But Gold broke controversy by calling every offended person out on their bullshit, best laugh that month."

He restarted and Cris went to check on him. He gave her a hug and I asked "Ninja or Pirate?" He said "Grim Reaper." and I said "Yup, he's a-okay." as I was tired. I said "Classes tomorrow, I'm gonna hit the hay. G'night." as I went to pass out on my bed. Rivera came in and I said "Dancing is tiring, even if I don't show it." as she whispered "Context." I chuckled and held her as she was stroking my tail. I said "Context." as she chuckled and I was winded beyond belief. She said "This is gonna be a fun semester, new people, new battles, new music."and she knew the later one got my attention. I kissed her cheek and said "G'night, my shining knight." and she replied "G'night, my golden music star." as we fell asleep.


	4. Track 4

Walking into our new class as a voice said "Hey, Tristin, Gold, Q." as I said "Hey Mikey." as we sat around his team in the empty seats. He said "Prepare to either be bored or amused with Professor Galatea." as I said "Yay, sarcastic voice is not sarcastic." as Gold said "Paradox."and the professor led us to the back field. She said it was a grimm hunt with the hordes of grimm coming too close to human society." and I said "Yes, a fun way to start the semester." as I was ready. Gold said "Kill count contest." as we were released to hunt. I was with Rivera and we were racing to get through with the highest kill count. She said "Minatos on your right." as I got it and said "3 on your front left." as she shot them all down. I said "That makes 12." as we were walking. I saw gorgos coming our ways and said "Don't look them in the eyes." as I blindfolded and used smell to cut them down. I said "That's 19." as she said "Actually 20." and I said "Eh, 1 less isn't that far off."as we kept going."

Classes ended and it was us 4 club bros just playing music. I said "No, the rhythm is missing something." as I strummed it in my head to get the notes right. He asked "What's been going on with you bro, missing a bit never happens?" I said "We all have a lot to balance on our plates since coming to academy. School work, hunting, music, etc." as he said "Fair." and we were at our dorm. Rivera gave me a hug and he said "That's not something I saw coming." as Laila said "I saw it coming since day one." He said "Eh, for as random, wild, or impulsive as he can be, dude's a gentleman, hands down." as I said "Eheh, after the entire grimm mess back in Spero..." as I took off my gloves. He said "Oh, sorry bro." but I said "It's cool." as we were playing some music. I said "Feels good to just kick back and play some music." as Q said "You got that right cuz." as we were just playing some good instrumental. Gold was thinking up some ideas for music video and said "I had an idea, an album with one new song for each genre we've done." and I smirked with a sense of joy.

Bazil said "Always enjoying Welcome to the Blood Haven." as I said "Odd considering that's the unanimous worst from our opinions." as Laila was on the floor laughing. I said "Red Sea's Anguish, Acidic Fiesta, Ritualistic Slaughter, the list goes on. Blood Haven was the worst of our emo rock." Rio asked "Who comes up with these names?" as we all raised our hands. Gold said "It's a process, or rather a simple question, what name would match the beat and sounds cool enough to be memorable." as we were strumming some music to record. Gold said "Stop, stop stop stop." as said "Yeah, this rhythm is not working." as Mikey said "When you make music from combat, today's mission was not the best for a team beat." as we divided to play our own. Rivera came out to where I was and asked "Where are you hiding." as I pulled her onto the roof.

She sat in my lap and helped me strum a good song from it. I said "Hardcore yet mellow, perfect for emo rock." as she gave it vocals. I felt like there was a better pace to the music and said "That'll work." as she laid back to watch the stars. I copied and said "Heh, guess trying to hard to be a group isn't the smartest move made." as she chuckled. I was feeling a bit odd and my tail stuck out as she said "Don't try forcing something, otherwise it fails instantly." as I scooted over to her. I sat up and she wrapped me in her arms. I turned to hold her and she said "Then again, forcing oneself to be brave is what we do to battle the grimm." as I said "Eh, it kinda becomes routine after the first few kills." as we were joking around. Dad called us in for dinner and I kissed her saying "Race ya." as we went to eat.


	5. Track 5

Sitting in class as Rivera pinched my ear to keep me awake. The teacher said "Time for sparring matches. Of course, some music will be required." as all 4 of us stood up. Mikey went up first and I was strumming some hard rock. His opponent: Laila. I said "Cheering you both on." as Gold and Quain set up and we started as they were going all out. Mikey won and Bazil helped her up. I was next and Mikey took my spot saying "Go bro." as my opponent was Annica, one of Mikey's teammates. She said "Your partner put up a good fight during the tourney, but enough chitchat, more fight." as I saw her hand scythes. She said "Reaper stance." and I was ready for her attacks. She tried to hit me but I could flow with the beat and create my own while keeping her at bay. Mikey said "Dude, duet." as he tossed a mike headset. I was wearing it and sang to the beat while strumming. After which, I finished her off quickly and said "Nice to see Mikey isn't so far ahead of his team." as she said "Nor are you far ahead of your team." as I fist bumped. She said "Ow." and I said" Metal hand." as I sat down.

After classes, the gals were going shopping and I said "Glad to see we didn't have to join." as Gold said "Thank that." I said "Well, never asked, how do you live on a team as the only guy Mikey?" He said "Carefully." as we high fived. I said "Music isn't the moment, I feel like a grimm hunt." and they all smirked as we went to hunt all afternoon. Returning to the dorm, I asked "Where's Rita?" and Laila said "In your room." as I knocked. She said "It's open." and I walked in. She gave me a hug and I said "I love you too." as she asked "What were you guys doing?" I said "Grimm kills." and she rolled her eyes. I kissed her cheek and said "I saw that, but I don't roll my eyes when you gals ran off to shop." as Laila said "Dinner's ready." I said "Buzzkill." as we went to eat. Bazil said "Before confession, he said not a word to implicate his romance." and she replied "Not to you. Who do you think was the first person he met at academy to know he was a faunus."

He said "That's fair." as I was feeding Perci. I said "Thank the gates working, now we have Perci here." as he went over to Laila. She was playing around with him as I was practicing music. Feeling tired, I opened the door and saw her bare figure. She lit up but pulled me in and closed the door. I gave her my vest, jacket, whatever, and sh said "A bit small." as I said "Sorry, don't think I have a bigger vest." as she gave me a hug and whispered "It's okay." as I lit up and held her. The bath room was unlocked and I said "You can wash first." but she pulled me with her. I was bright red and quickly changed into swim shorts. She giggled and I stepped in to join her. I said "Well, I'm not sure what to say." as she giggled and pulled me into a kiss. I helped with her hair and said "Beautiful brunette." as we dried off.

I was laying down, embarrassed beyond belief as she stroked my ears and said "Come here sweetheart." as I turned and held her. She turned on TV and said "Best to calm down after getting your nerves so high." and I said "I am in no way disappointed, perfect, heavenly figure for my beloved." as she smiled and wrapped her arm around me. I was soothed and she was cuddled up as I chuckled and kissed her forehead. I said "Well, guess even a stone warrior in battle has a weak point." as she said "I am yours, and vice versa." I said "More like motivation, always trying to look the best in front of each other." as she said "It's easy to tell when you're faking bravery, but it's cute." I smiled and said "Well, I'm lucky to have an amazing partner, romantic or team based." and she fell asleep as I whispered "Thank you." and fell asleep with peace in my soul


	6. Track 6

I was training with Clement and he told me to put on the bangle as it was a full moon night. I let my lycanthrope form grow but something felt different. I reverted back as the moon was covered by clouds and he said "Might want to look in the mirror." as I saw blue marks under my eyes. Rivera asked "What's the guy-shadow for?" as Clement said "It's not guy shadow, it just appeared after he went lycanthrope wearing the bangle." as I went out to train more. I came back in and saw the blue had become lines that looked like tears. I said "Oh, now I get it." as Bazil asked "What exactly is "it" that you get?" and I said "Golden eyes, facial line markings, wolf appearance." as Laila said "Beowolf." and the lines faded back to the blue "guy-shadow" lines. I said "Too bad it only covers my robotics, not regrowing limbs." as I shrugged it off and crashed. Rivera sat by me and I said "This just looks weird, I will never understand the point of eye-shadow."

She said "That's a preacher in the choir." as I chuckled and wrapped my tail around her. She pulled it to her lap and started brushing as I was feeling soothed, swaying my mind. Next thing I knew, I was waking up to see I'd slept on the balcony. I got up and said "Good nap." as I stretched and saw a leash and collar around my neck. I asked "What happened?" Gold said "You were swaying side to side then just went crazy and so to keep you from running into the night, we chained you there." and I got an aroma. I broke the chain and followed my nose to a flower as I said "Wolf's bane." as Gold said "That explains it. One smell of that and you're on cloud nine for 6 hours when not off the lycanthrope." as we got prepped for class. Semblance lesson as Gold, Mikey, and I were called up to display. Gold's foresight brought on by his analytical mind, Mikey's multi-melody, but I required some sort of way to simulate the effect. Light's off and all light blocked as howled into the darkness with it loosely taking over. Light's on as my form reverted to normal and I said "Lycanthrope."

My lines went back as I said "Freaking lines." and sat down and they disappeared. Gold printed something and said "Album cover: Mixd Linez." as I said "Seemes right, we've done every sub genre of rock, though if we're looking to do the heartbreak pop song, leave that to the only one of us 3 not in a love story." as Q said "On it." as class passed easily. Gold burned all the wolf's bane and said "There, now you won't go running wild again." as I shook off the smell. I said "On an unrelated note, with your new access to the gates, we can go work the club again." and he opened one as I saw the place filled with the bros working it well. We went backstage and changed as Soro said "Ready for a big reveal." as we were dressed in a matching outfit with our styles evident to separate us. The lights dimmed and I released a howl as we walked on stage and G had the set up ready as Mikey said "Hit it." ass we danced our boy band classics.

The audience cheered "4-way battle, 4-way battle." so we got our gear out and I said "Azure Desire." as gold spun the track and we picked up different lines to make the show epic. I went to work the bar as a voice said "Nice digs." and Bruno sat down. I said "Yup, what do ya want to drink." He said "Give me and Ursa Major." as I made it and passed it over as he paid. He said "Ah, that does the soul right." as I said "In 3, 2, 1." as it hit and I took a drink leaving Soro as bar manager. We were drinking and I said "Man, I gotta be hones, you really pis me off, but at the same time, I enjoy havin a rivel." He said "I'd sock you in ze face for dat, bu I'm too drun." as I said "Arm wrestle." as we were drinking and talking. I said "And tha tis why I disbelief in any diet E." as he said "Cool."as we both blanked.

I woke up and saw the guys around me. I said "Yeah, drunk rival bros." as he woke up and cheered "Musical life." falling on his back. He said "See ya next tie my bos tries to kill ya. I' still drun." as he left. I said "A good paying client is all that matters." as we left. Gold said "This is funny, I decided to look into novel tropes and according to what I have gathered, Crystal is a dandere, Laila is a deredere, and Rita..." as I said "Let me take a swing in the dark, she's a..." as we both said "Yandere." as my mind was both chill and panicked. She asked "What are those?" Laila said "Dandere: The timid type. Deredere: The happy hyper type. Yandere: The obsessive, sometime violent, type." as she said "Eh, you're not wrong." as I kissed her cheek and sat on the couch to relax.


	7. Track 7: Final Track

I was busy planning something and Bazil came over with Laila asking "Whatcha doing?" as Laila looked and said "Ah, planning something big for Rita's birthday." as Gold came through a gate and said "All's been prepared as you asked bro." and I said "Thanks." but he said "No prob, bros help bros." and we went through. Bazil asked "What is this?" and I replied "I think it'll be obvious in a sec." as we stepped onto the stage and he said "A concert of you 4." and I said "Yup, when I decided to do something, I overdo it. Hence I decided to do it while she's visiting her family for the weekend." Laila said "And her birthday is next weekend, so it's working hard. Mikey said "All the gear is set up and Quain has finished the lighting." but I said "Don't say a jinxing phrase." as he zipped and we finished setting up. Bazil said "Banners of our teams, nice." as we finished and went back. I was stressed but Gold said "Don't worry bro, you got this in the bag." as I got some cold water and calmed down as she returned. She asked "What have you guys been up to?" so Mikey replied "Grimm hunts, the normal." and she sat by me.

Us guys were set up for the concert and Gold was bringing them here. All 4 teams got front row seats and I heard Rivera ask "What's going on?" as the lights turned on. Laila said "All of this set up for you." and we played the night away. We partied hard with rock, pop, and techno to please the audience. After the show ended, we were all backstage and she gave me a tight hug saying "Thank you sweetie." as I smiled and replied "No problem." Clement said "Of course, a party needs cake." as he brought it in. Us 4 played a melody as the others sang happy birthday. She found the gifts and dug for mine as I was nervous. She said "A crown?" as I helped her put it on and said "Guess the idea was better in my head." but Laila said "It looks awesome." as Bazil said "Considering your position as leader makes you the team king, it is fitting that she is the queen."

Gold said "A gift from us three." as she opened and it was a keyboard. She smiled and said "Well, actually, the idea, since we didn't know what to make, came from T." as Bazil and Laila had a kimono made for her. After all the party we went home and I said "Of course, can't end the day without a grimm hunt." as she smiled and I said "Team with the least kills buys the others milkshakes." as we rushed off. We won with 28 kills but Q lost with 17. I saw Rivera tired and said "We can get the milkshakes later." as I carried her to bed. She said "Psyche." and tackled me. I took off my metal vest and said "That's better." as she giggled and said "Thank you for today." I said "If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing." as I held her cheek and sat up to kiss. She had the "lewd intentions face" on and whispered something that made me light up.

I had no idea how to react and held in the scream as she had puppy dog eyes to pull me in. I gave in to her idea and removed my clothes as she did and I was kinda, okay, SUPER embarrassed as she whispered "Be gentle." and locked the doors. I replied "Of course my love, whatever you desire." as I laid down.I'll spare the details and say that I was the closest I could be to her. Waking up to see what had happened required a little bit of getting through without panic. She woke up and sat behind me as I said "Hopefully, I met expectation." as she nodded and kissed my cheek. We washed up and I said "There's the honest answer for when they ask, or there's the not so honest answer, which one?" She said "Just be honest, it's the best answer." as Q knocked and said "Hurry up bro, we're gonna get the milkshakes." as we dried off, dressed up and she kissed my cheek saying "Thank you." but I replied "No, thank you." as we went to the others


End file.
